Sunset
by My Cinderella
Summary: A young girl by the name of Annalise Freedland is unintentionally changed by Edward Cullen in 1928, a brief time of rebellion for Edward with his thirst as a new vampire. Decades later, Annalise comes to find Edward in Forks...as a vampire herself.
1. The Beginning

**Note:** Thoughts can be seen in italics and if not, they are for emphasis!

**September 4th 1928, North Dakota**

"Annalise!" A voice boomed from inside of the house, making me jump up in surprise.

"In the garden, mother." I sighed, a hand over my chest as I tried to catch my heart beat.

It took a few minutes for my mother to emerge, but when she did she held out a familar large red basket.

I groaned, "Aww, mommm, please not today.."

Her expression instantly changed and she was frowning now.

"Annalise, I know how hard you've worked to keep these fruit in shape but you know we need the money." She lectured, shoving the basket into my arms.

Before I could protest, she had already continued.

"Now, you already know what to do. Pick only the largest and appealing ones and carry them to the marketplace down Hickory road." She paused to take in my expression.

I raised an eyebrow.

"The marketplace?" I asked.

"You don't remember? You always said it smelled like dead fish and cabbage." She replied curiously.

"OH! Yes. I remember now. But...that was so long ago. Its been nearly 6 years, mother." I retorted.

"Oh, Annalise, you're nearly 14. I'm sure you"l find a way. When I was your age...well, I had you!' She chortled, pinching my cheeks.

I scrunched my eyebrows, hoping that she would see my discontent. She didn't.

"Well, that's that. Get to it, darling." She added, and without adding as little as one more word, she disappeared into the house.

I glanced down at the red basket sitting stiffly between my arms and let out another sigh. I muttered under my breath, stuffing all of the fruit that had taken me nearly 3 months to grow into the basket, not even bothering to sort the "largest" and most "appealing" from the others..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"3...4...5 dollars. Here you go, Annalise. Tell Carolina I said hello." The head manager of the marketplace smiled, handing me five worn out green bills.

"Thank you, sir." I replied politely, tucking the money into the small pouch mother had given me to hold onto.

I turned around to look up at the sun. It was nearly sunset and I knew mother would start to get worked up if I didn't come home with today's earnings soon enough...or if I didn't come home in general. It had taken nearly an hour to get here coming through Hickory road and my stomach turned at the thought of having to walk back again. I quickly scanned the horizon for a possible shortcut and to my luck stood a path surrounded by the woods. Afterall, our home was located by the edge of the woods and it was no doubt that it would lead me back in a shorter time than old Hickory would.

I started down the leafy path, carefully not to trip over any fallen branches. Unfortunately, the sun was already sinking at this point and the light was even more minimal because of the shadowing trees. This did not bother me too badly, as I didn't mind being surrounded by nature's beauty one bit. But I knew that I had jinxed things just as soon as I had thought that. I instantly became uneasy. It was as if I was being watched and the silence that the woods echoed back did not help things. A rustle from a bush near by. I spun my head almost too quickly, I was surprised that it did not pop off as I turned to check, only to be brought to nothing. I picked up my pace now and the watcher seemed to itch closer and closer no matter how quickly I walked. I stopped, hoping to find the source of this hysteria and then thought to myself. _Did I really want to?_ I sucked in a breath full of air and balled my fists. _Show yourself._ I thought in my head, unable to utter even a whisper. But there was no one. No one but myself.

I relaxed. _Maybe I was going crazy…_I shook my head and then turned to walk. Instead of taking another step, however, I walked right into something very hard.

"Hello." It said, speaking in a soft mellow voice.

"OH!" I yelped up, falling backwards and staring into the eyes of my approacher.

It was a boy…older than myself by I'd say three or four years but this was no ordinary boy. He was the most handsome looking boy I have ever laid my eyes on and I wondered how I had not seen him around before. A crooked smile curved around the rim of his lips as he looked down at me. He offered a hand.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you." He breathed.

"No…no…it's my fault. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I countered as I offered my hand in return.

His fingers wrapped around my hand and a chill ran almost immediately down my spine. His hand was ice cold and smooth…like marble and I questioned how someone could be so cold in such warm weather. He lifted me up with little effort and set me gently on my feet.

"What is a young lady like yourself doing out here in the woods alone?" He asked innocently.

"I…um…was out helping my m-mother." I managed to say, feeling my heart beat accelerate, though I was not sure whether from fear or awe.

It was as if he had heard the shift in my heart beat and smiled even more.

"How nice of you." He said casually. "In fact, I'm doing quite the same. I believe you're Carolina Freedland's daughter, are you not? My mother is a friend of hers." He added upon seeing my astonishment.

I felt my cheeks blush pink and could've sworn I saw him bite his lip down in pleasure. He leaned closer to me, gazing in to my eyes. It was then I noticed that his eyes were a raven black. Normally, someone with an eye color such as this would've had me screaming bloody murder but I could not bring myself to look away…I was mesmorized, an ant fallen in the palm of his hands.

"Come take a walk with me. I know my mother would love to meet you. Carolina says such great things…" He assured, as he began walking beyond a patch of trees.

My feet instantly sprang into action and hurried to follow him, but I pulled myself back. _Annalise, stop. This is wrong. Mother will be worried! She's probably wondering where you are now._ I shut my eyes and hoped he would not notice the internal battle I was having inside my conscience.

"What's wrong?" He asked ever so innocently once more.

"I'm not sure if…that's such a good idea…" I squeaked.

"We'll be back before it gets too dark. Don't worry." He spoke softly.

My heart ached as the better of me wanted no more than to follow the beautiful bronze haired boy but my other half resisted. _Go home. Now._

"I'm sorry…I really should get back." I answered, turning away from him reluctantly.

"Don't be difficult." He snapped.

I stopped dead in my tracks. His sudden change of tone was terrifying and I held back a shiver and continued to walk. I did not get far, for his hand was suddenly on my arm and yanked me back with such force, I cried out in pain. I was now face to face with this stranger and was shocked to see how frightening he had become. His grip was unbreakable, despite my struggles. I was even more shocked when he put his face close to my neck and inhaled. I could not sustain the shiver that ran throughout my body as he sighed in satisfaction.

"I'm sorry. Normally…I don't do this. But you just smell so…delicious." He murmured, staring at me once more with his cold black eyes.

I flinched, looking away from him. This is not how I planned on dying. I was almost 14! There was so much I needed to do. _Maybe if I beg? Cry? Plead?_ I debated with myself, desperately looking for a way out. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'll make it quick. No one will know aside from you and I. I promise." He said cooly.

I felt my eyes swell with moisture as I opened my mouth to yell. But no sound came out, for he had clapped his icy hand over my mouth. He clenched his jaw and the smile that had been on his face a few moments ago had now vanished.

"You're making this quite a game, aren't you?" He muttered coldy, tighting his grip.

Tears were now rolling down my eyes uncontrollably. This was it. The end. I could almost see Heaven reflecting as a twinkle in the black abyss of his eyes.

"Don't r-rape me, p-please." I wept, my voice coming out much higher than I had wanted it to be.

"_Rape _you? You think I'm going to _rape_ you?" He blurted, throwing his head back as he laughed loudly, echoing throughout the woods.

Aside from my feelings of despair and tragic, confusion had now joined the list as I watched him, shaking. He stopped short however and turned his head to look at me once more. He smiled, exposing a set of sharp white teeth. It was within those seconds, that my world came crashing down. It was within those seconds that I felt the intensity of his fangs piercing into my neck. My eyes widened and my body squirmed as I felt the flow of my blood leaving and another fluid entering. Then…it stopped. I no longer felt the stab of his teeth through my skin but it did not do much to cease the pain I was in.

My neck felt as if it were on fire! A fire I could not put out. A fire that was burning every inch of my body at once and I could not do anything about it. I screamed in pain, gripping onto my wound and sobbing even more when I felt the warmth of my wet blood in my hands. In the prepheral side of my vision, though I could not be sure, I saw the boy wrestling with what looked to be a large overgrown bear. I could not watch them for long, as I felt my throat run dry, my vision blurring. The pain was even more unbearable than it had been a few moments ago and I felt the pinning of needles throughout my body.

"SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" I cried out as I squeezed my eyes shut, but no one answered. I did not know how long I layed there, yelling in pain or how long it took for the sound of hissing and snarling to fade away as my eyes abandoned me to a black screen. All I remembered was the roaring of an engine and the feeling of blazing warm hands around my body as I was lifted off the floor.


	2. The Hunt

**Note:** This is the first chapter, however, from Edward's perspective.

**September 4th 1928, North Dakota**

I was running again. The emerald green of the trees and the brown from the trunks seemed like colorless blurs as I quickly strode past them. I did not know where I was going. I had been running for a quite some time or so it had seemed. My throat was burning dry, and I knew that there was little to no color left in my eyes. I needed to hunt, to feed, very soon. Finally, I allowed myself to stop when a row of shops and houses came into view through the line of trees. Somehow, I had ended up in North Dakota..Four Bears Village, North Dakota to be exact. Though the name had been deceiving, for I have not seen a single bear on my way.

I felt the heat of something warm hitting my arm, and turned to see that my skin was now glittering. _It was still early._ I thought to myself, looking away from my arm now to check the position of the sun. It was not set to go down for a few more hours and I felt the monster within me let out a grumble of hunger. It did not help that there was hardly any animal life in the woods of North Dakota, but I didn't mind too much since I preferred human blood. I held back a grimace as I suddenly found that I was disgusted with myself…only slightly. I shook my head. _What harm is it, if I only kill those who truly deserve it? _I reassured myself.

With much time to kill and wanting nothing more than to think about whether this kind of hunting was right, I allowed the voices within the small town to fill my head. I was used to this, listening and scoping for only the dirtiest and crueliest thoughts, planning my next victim. _"…wonder what to cook for supper…" "The silver one is nice…but I also like the green…" "…such a handsome young lad, wonder if he'd like to meet my Maryanne…" "The weather is awfully nice today. I should take the kids…" _I frowned. Much to my dismay, this town seemed to be full with pure good two shoes. This was going to be harder than I thought. It was then, that I overheard a conversation…an actual exchange of words about a gathering.

"Are you going to the Marketplace today?" I heard a woman ask, in a rather nasally voice.

"Oh, I'm not all too sure, I hear its going to be extremely crowded today. Considering it's the warmest time of the month and several people will be trying to sell, who knows what kind of scammers there are. But I wouldn't mind heading there to see what they've got this month." Another woman chuckled.

"I know what you mean, Gloria. Last month, a lad charged me double the price for a pumpkin that was hardly worth it!" The first woman exclaimed.

That was all I needed to hear. _Scammers…not exactly the worst kind of bad, but I'll take it._ I thought to myself. In a small town like this, I doubt that danger was a huge theme here. I gazed back at the sun once more. The warmth hit my face and I knew I probably looked like Malibu barbie, sparkling like cold, hard, shiny plastic. I turned away. _Only a few more hours…_I breathed, as I closed my eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sundown was not coming fast enough as I perched myself on top of a tree, closest by to the marketplace. The woman was right. It was crowded. Not in the slightest bit as crowded as it would have been in a larger city but for this town, thirty people or more in one place was considered packed. I was growing impatient and immediately began scanning for "voices" once more. _"…which one is bigger? I can hardly tell…" "If its two for 10 cents…then how much would it be…" "Oh! Daphnae will love these…" _It did not take long before I had targeted a bad one. _"All these women…who to choose from…?"_ I saw him smile to himself quietly. I narrowed my eyes in disgust as I listened to the rest of his thoughts. There he stood, dark skinned and tall, monitering every woman that past him. _But how to get to him…_I thought to myself. I could easily kill thirty people in a matter of seconds, but that hardly seem fair to take the lives of innocent for just one bad soul. Perhaps wait until dark, a couple hours couldn't hurt. _Could it?_ The monster within me led out a disapproving growl. _I could lure him away from the crowd, tell him my car broke down—_

It happened all too quickly as a rare breeze swam through the humid air of North Dakota. All it took was that rare breeze to fan a heavenly scent into my direction. All it took was a few seconds for my thoughts to scatter, as the aroma filled my head with a red haze. It didn't surprise me to find a handful of the tree's branches in the fist of my hand. In that instant, I was no longer human, as I scanned the scene to lock onto a small girl, no more than 13, stuffing something inside of a pouch. I could not gather enough concentration to check whether her intentions were kind or not, nor did I care. She was by far one of the sweetest smelling humans I have ever smelled and my mouth watered at the thought of how her blood would taste.

I watched as she turned to look at the sun and then back at the path ahead of her, her face lost in thought. She was thinking about whether or not to take the woods as a shortcut. I stared at her hungrily. _Take the path. Go into the woods._ I chanted. To my pleasure, she started walking down in my direction, answering my calls. The sun was already beginning to sink, and I knew that this was it. I was the predator…and she was my prey. I followed her quietly, thinking of ways to lure her away from her destination. I knew I could be persuasive and that she would follow if I asked. Never taking my eyes off of the girl, I listened, and learned that her name was Annalise Freedland. 13 going on 14. Daughter of Carolina Freedland, who just happened to be quite social in Four Bears. _Perhaps I could use this to my advantage…_Another gust of cool air blew and I lost my train of thought as her scent hit me like a hurricane. I was growing impatient now and decided it was time my time to capture. I intentionally flinted past a bush, causing a rustling sound. It was fun to play with your food before you ate it. She did not disappoint, for her head spun around to the bush quicker than a top. I restrained a laugh as I saw her eyes shifting from left to right, unsurely. She began picking up her pace now and I knew the chase was coming to an end. I followed her, matching her speed with little effort until she came to an abrupt halt. She searched the woods with her eyes once more. She was a brave one, I had to admit. I felt a surge of guilt rush over me as she sucked in a breath of air and balled her fists together, preparing to fight off whatever it was that was following her. _Ch, she had no idea._ I thought to myself.

_Show yourself._ I heard her say in her mind as she waited impatiently. I had the greatest urge to attack her now, spring into action, pin her to the floor and cut through her skin with my sharp fangs. But I waited. Afterall, I didn't want to be finished _that_ early. I heard her dismiss her suspisions and decided on continuing to walk once more. Quietly, I glided to face her. She had not noticed my presence and without knowing so, walked right into me. _So it begins._ I thought, smiling to myself.

"Hello." I spoke, in a soft voice that I liked to use when I did not want to scare humans.

"OH!" She yelped, as she fell backwards.

It was within that instant that my eyes locked with hers and I could see my cold hard eyes reflecting in her glossy blue ones. I watched her as she took my appearance in. I could see her looking me up and down with curiousity…in wonder. Wondering why she had not seen me before. I wanted to tell her that it was a good thing that she had not seen me before. It would not have been her lucky day if she saw me frequently, plotting to find ways to kill her. I broke into a crooked smile thinking about it as I offered her my hand.

"My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you." I said sincerely, temperarily ignoring the beast that suggested that I just snap her neck in half right here and now.

"No…no…it's my fault. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She answered, extending her hand as well.

I wrapped my fingers around her hand. The warmth of her tiny fingers contrasting with the icy coldness of mine. It sent a shiver down her spine, from what I could see as I hauled her back on her feet effortlessly, trying not to rip off her arm when her scent brushed agaisnt my face as she was brought up from the floor. I waited a moment before I began.

"What is a young lady like yourself doing out here in the woods alone?" I asked, putting on my best I-am-not-a-vampire-trying-to-kill-you face.

"I…um…was out helping my m-mother." She choked and I could hear the change of heart beat in her as it sped up to match the sound of a boat engine.

I smiled, "How nice of you." A natural pause. "In fact, I'm doing quite the same. I believe you're Carolina Freedland's daughter, are you not?" Her face lit up in surprise. "My mother is a friend of hers.", I added.

Her cheeks suddenly blossomed into the most appetizing color I had ever seen. A rosy red flushed agaisnt her olive skin, and I could almost taste the blood that was inches away from me. I bit down on my lip in pleasure and restaint. _Just a little longer_. I pressed, addressing the hungry monster that awaited it's meal. I leaned in closer to her now, gazing into her bright sky blue eyes as they met my hungry black ones. She was not frightened, for she did not look away. I supressed a grin as I watched her fall mesmorized under my spell.

"Come take a walk with me. I know my mother would love to meet you. Carolina says such great things…" I said confidently, looking away from her as I stood up and began walking.

I heard the crunch of her feet as they took a few steps towards me before she stopped. She was close to following, for I could hear her contemplating the pros and cons of following a complete stranger…a good looking one for that matter. I saw her close her eyes as her conscience began getting the best of her. Perhaps she wasn't as predictable as I thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, in the same innocent voice I had used before.

"I'm not sure if…that's such a good idea…" She hiccuped, hesitation in her voice.

"We'll be back before it gets too dark. Don't worry." I tried again, my throat pulsating with thirst.

I felt her heart beat shift to an unsteady pattern as she told herself to go home. Now.

"I'm sorry…I really should get back." She said softly, and turned the other way.

My patience was running weary now. I had tried to be nice, for the sake of this little girl but she did not want to take it. A growl escaped from the depths of my chest as I snapped without thinking.

"Don't be difficult." I commanded.

She froze, horrified at the sudden change in my tone of voice. I saw her twitch stiffly before continuing to take another step. _The nerve of this girl._ I thought impatiently to myself. Zooming to catch her hand before she could take as much as another step. I pulled her back violently, she yelped out in pain but I ignored it as I held her to face me. She struggled, flailing her legs and arms, desperately trying to escape but it did little to break my trance as I leaned into her and sniffed her neck. Oh, that scent. So sweet that it pierced my nose, making my throat burn with even greater thirst.

"I'm sorry. Normally…I don't do this. But you just smell so…delicious." I apologized, not taking my eyes off of hers.

She must have seen the hunger in my eyes, for she had flinched and looked away. I heard the battle in her thoughts as well, desperately trying to find a way out of her early death. "_Maybe if I beg? Cry? Plead?", _her tiny "voice" squeaked.

I chuckled and I knew I had lost my sense of humanity for her cries for mercy amused me.

"Don't worry. I'll make it quick. No one will know aside from you and I. I promise." I said curtly, and I did not recognize myself.

Her eyes swelled with moisture, making her face blush with more with a delicious shade of scarlet. I felt her body tense and knew the scream that would soon follow. Instantaneously, I covered her mouth with my hands. My jaw clenched as I felt my temper arising again. _How long would this game continue?_

"You're making this quite a game, aren't you?" I said, mirroring my thoughts.

The tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably now as she continued to look into the midnight that were my eyes.

"Don't r-rape me, p-please." She wept, her voice coming up an octave higher than before.

I paused for a split second to take in her response. _She thought I was going to rape her?_ I did not know why I had not seen this possibility before and then I realized…I didn't care. Not anymore at least. I smirked, for even rape sounded better than the fate I had bestowed upon her at this moment.

"_Rape _you? You think I'm going to _rape_ you?" I jeered, throwing my head back to laugh without having entitled myself permission to.

I cut myself off, turning my attention back to the poor girl who was quivering in fear. In that moment, I did not know myself. For I had flashed my sharp teeth and plunged them into her neck. I release the venom from my fangs into her neck as the flow of blood switched places and entered my lips. The warmth traveled down my throat and throughout my body, calming the monster as it greedily sucked it all up. The relief was heavenly, and her blood tasted even better than it had smelled as I felt the burning in my throat fade away.

I must've been entirely focused, for I was not prepared for the beast that had rammed into me and interrupted my feeding. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the floor and staring into the red eyes of a shaggy brown werewolf. I heard the little girl screaming in pain now and I could only imagine what the venom was doing to her on the inside, but I had no time to think about that. I hissed angrily, wrestling with the werewolf who had indeed come to the girl's safety. It snarled, snapping its teeth close to my face but I held its mouth open with my hands. I managed to kick the werewolf off of me, as he flew into a tree and landed with a thump. He did not stay down for long, for he had gotten back on his legs just as quickly as he had fell. I could hear the sound of an engine roaring in the distance and knew that it had heard it as well, for we both stopped to listen to the direction of the sound as it drove through the path close to the forest. I could hear the girl's cries for refuge but I ignored it, keeping my eyes on the werewolf as I flitted through the woods, giving one last hiss before I fled. It did not disappoint and even saw this as a game as it snarled and pawed its way through the trees to follow me. As I continued to run, I heard the screams of the girl fade away, the roaring of an engine coming to a stop, doors opening…and then nothing.


	3. Patience

**September 7th 1928**

_"Annalise..." A familiar voice sang as I slowly opened my eyes._

There she was. Just the same as I had left her. Her dark blonde hair tied up loosely in a bun, her aquatic blue eyes lighting up as she smiled .

"Mother?" I cooed in disbelief.

"I'm right here, darling." She reassured, brushing her fingers agaisnt my cheek.

"Where am I?" I asked, taking in my surroundings.

The room was completely white and the light that projected from the windows seemed to make the walls even brighter. My vision was still rather blurry and it was as if I could see nothing clearly except for my mother.

"We don't have much time." She said sadly, ignoring my question.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and waited for her to continue.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart and I love you so much. You are so brave." She added softly.

"Mother, you're not making any sense. You're worrying me." I replied anxiously.

She smiled once more.

"Don't be discouraged...for your life is just about to begin. You put up a good fight and now it is your turn."

Her words seemed like gibberish to me as I tried to comprehend what she could possibly mean.

"Mother, I...--

"I must go now, my love." She interrupted politely.

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Go where? Where are you leaving to?!" I pressed.

"Be safe." She whispered as she began to fade away.

_"Mother!" I cried, but no sound came out. My arms searched for her desperately but grasped nothing but empty space._

Within seconds, her dark blonde hair had vanished along with her ocean blue eyes and another figure took her place. The white walls surrounding me dissolved and was drowned in darkness, as the blob in front of me came into better focus. The first thing I saw were a pair of shiny violet eyes looking at me with curiousity, relief even, like a little girl who had just finished a very long jigsaw puzzle and was examining to see if she had done it correctly.

"Oh! She's concious, Gregory! She's concious!" an excited voice boomed from the figure as the pair of purple haze looked away from me briefly before turning back.

"...huh...?" Was all I manage to utter as I lifted myself upright on what seemed to be a two seater couch.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked sweetly, her eyes seeming to twinkle as she awaited my response.

I squeezed my eyes tight before allow them to open again. No more forest...no more blood...no more pain.

"It was all a dream..." I murmured, almost more to myself than the girl in the room with me.

From the corner of my eye, I couldve sworn I saw her face flicker with guilt for a split second before it had vanished beneath a weary smile. Before any of us could say a word, a rather large man with short messy brown hair came into the room. He had to be over six feet tall for his head nearly touched the ceiling of the candle lit room! Immediately, my nose wrinkled in discontent as the room was filled with a scent that was too strong...too spicy. Apparently, the muscular man had seen my act, for he let out a big bellied laugh.

"Don't worry. You don't smell all that great to me, either." He responded.

I dropped my head, hoping to hide my embarrassment.

"Its about time you woke up. I thought I was going to have to throw some water on you!" He clammered.

"Where am I?" I asked, srutinizing the area within the room.

"Still in North Dakota." The girl answered optamistically. There was a pause. "I'm Violet and this is my husband, Gregory." She tried to slip in casually.

Violet. Go figure.

Even though I was still a bit disoriented, I could make out a small desk at the corner. of the room with a silver radio propped on top it it. Next to the desk was a tiny window, the curtains were pulled down, I guessed, for the only thing that lit the dim room was the candle sitting on a stool beside the couch and another accompanying the silver radio across the room. There was a large grandfather clock standing boldly in the corner as its metronome swung from side to side.

"How did I wind up here?" I asked curiously.

I saw the girl's expression change as she tried to find the right words. It was then that I noticed that she was absolutely breathtaking. Her porcelian skin looked like milk agaisnt the candle light and I wondered why I had not noticed this before, _perhaps it was those eyes..._

"We were driving through Four Bears, coming back from" she paused. "A hiking trip." I saw the man who was Gregory nod his head in approval.

"As we were passing through the woods, I heard someone screaming in the distance and I immediately told Gregory and we decided to go and make sure everything was alright...when we had gotten there, we found you..." She drifted off and her eyes were far away.

I saw Gregory take her hand and turned back to me to continue where she had left off.

"We found you by yourself almost drowning in your own blood. You were hysterical...yelling. 'Save me! Make it stop!'"

I cringed. I didn't want to relive that horrible memory, let alone have someone tell me that it had indeed happened and it was _not_ a dream.

"We couldn't just leave you there, so I lifted you up as carefully as I could and we drove you back to our cabin." He explained.

"The first night was almost unbearable to watch." I jumped up in surprised when I heard Violet's melodious voice rejoin into the conversation. " Even after Gregory cleaned your wounds, the screaming never stopped...I felt so helpless, knowing that if I tried to explain to you what was happening, you couldn't be listening...so we had to wait." Her eyes narrowed in pain, causing the space between her eyebrows to scrunch together.

I couldn't help but feel bad for the couple myself. I surely wasn't expecting myself to be...attacked and I could not possibly imagine how it must have felt to watch someone in agony and not being able to do anything.

Gregory's deep huskey voice broke through my thoughts as he continued--they continued.

"The second day was more tolerable. The screaming had died down but you were still clearly in pain. It was as if you had nightmares every half hour because you would be squirming and talking in your state of...unconciousness."

I looked at them curiously. From the beginning, they had always used the word "unconcious" instead of "sleep". I shook my head knowing that this should be the last thing I worried about and turned my attention back to the couple.

"You kept saying things like, 'please don't. Don't hurt me.' 'The bronze haired boy, mother. The bronze haired.' and then you'd bolt up from the couch and we hoped that you had awoken but your eyes always remained closed. She never did leave your side, this angel right here." He said, stroking Violet's hand with his fingers.

"And it all paid off...here you are." She smiled half heartedly.

I realized now that my eyes were bulging with astonishment. My hands were slightly shaking but I clenched them into fists so that they couldn't be seen. I could feel their eyes on me as they waited for me to take in everything that had been said. _Three days...I had been unconcious for three days. Three days away from home...from mother!  
_  
"Mother!" I said subconciously, springing up from the couch as headed to the window.

I lifted the curtain and saw that it was just passed nightfall. It was hard to tell what layed beyond the house for it was pitch black outside. No matter. I needed to get home, something I shouldve done earlier. I turned back to see Violet and Gregory, both seated in the same spot as if I were still on the couch.

"I should get back home, my mother is probably very worried." I blurted, feeling my feet tug me to the direction of the door, though I had no clue where I would go after I had stepped through it.

"Honey, you can't go home." Violet said softly, standing up now to meet my gaze.

"Why not?" I huffed, with a little more irritance in my voice than I had intended.

There was a familiar pause before she spoke in that wind chimey voice of hers.

"You might...hurt her." She said, placing a pale marble-like hand gently on my shoulder, as if she had just told me that I had been diagnosed with cancer and was waiting for me to accept it.

Confused as I had been from the moment I woke up, if not more, I simply waited for her to go on, restraining the greatest urge to slap her hand away and demand her to start making sense. It seemed the only way to get anything out of these two was with patience...and with difficulty.

"Do you remember who you are?" She asked suddenly, and I thought that this question was truly absurd.

Not wanting to be rude to this kind girl who had been nothing but nurturing to me for the past three days of my knock out, I answered.

"Yes...my name is Annalise..." I cut myself off to consider whether or not giving my full name to a stranger was such a good idea. "Um...I live in Four Bears Village with my mother and I am 13 going on 14." I concluded proudly.

I saw Violet's face soften as an unexpected huskey voice shook the room.

"So young..." Gregory whispered, as I watched his expression change to match the same one as Violet's—pained.


	4. Heaven or Hell

**A/N**_**: **__I know it says that Edward and Bella are included in this story and they are! Remember that there is a storyline that I need to write that builds up to that. ____ Reviews are much appreciated, and this chapter is a tad shorter than the other ones but I promise to post the follow up asap. (Who doesn't love a good cliffhanger?)_

"I can't do this." Violet whispered, withdrawing her hand from my shoulder as she did so.

My shoulder felt just as heavy, even with the weight no longer being there.

Gregory was up from his post in an instant.

"She must know." He encouraged and he was by her side within a second.

I could not stop my nose from wrinkling yet again when his movements had fanned the air in our direction, carrying his unbearably torrid scent along with it. I shook my head, trying to compose myself.

Even in a serious moment such as this, Violet managed to sport a small smile. Her body seemed to relax. Apparently, my attempts to be polite towards her husband's...personal hygiene amused her. Within moments, the smile had vanished and she was gazing fiercely into my eyes. They were piercing through me and I suddenly felt a tightness in my chest when I realized there was more in her face, her eyes, than just seriousness. I don't know how I knew this, but it was as if she was pleading me to hear her out, to trust her and yet she had not spoken a word. I could refuse her no more than when the mysterious boy in the forest had held my gaze just the same with his onyx eyes.

"Annalise, your life ended about 3 days ago. As soon as we saw what had happened...what you were becoming...we had to act quickly. It was too dangerous to leave you out there alone. We had to decide on whether to kill you right then and there on the spot or take you back here so YOU couldn't kill anyone." She spoke, her mouth had tightened into a thin line at the last part.

"Wait...I'm dead?" I said, without thinking. The first sentence had caught me off guard and it was extremely difficult listening to the rest of her words when they sounded like they were being squeezed through a shallow funnel.

This was not how I pictured Heaven. Violet, maybe, what with her drop dead (hehe) beauty and melodic voice, could have just as easily been an angel. But the room was far too dark and ominous as I felt an unpleasant burning in my throat. If I had not known any better...it was Hell. The fire that had consumed my body days earlier, the constant nightmares of being unable to reach for my mother...and the smell that eluded from Gregory did not seem far off either.

Violet seemed to take my question into account, thinking for a few beats before she responded. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her face slightly away from me.

"You are not dead."

I let the air that was compacted tightly between my chest file out in relief. Her eyes flickered to meet mine, her face an unreadable tablet, indicating that she had not yet finished.

"But you are not alive either." She murmured, her eyes dropping to stare at a imaginary target on the wooden floor.

"I don't think I under--  
I began. But before I could usher another word, Violet had wrapped her hand around my wrist, which to my surprise, was now as snowy white as her's, from the cold, I assumed.

Silently, she straightened out my hand as she forced the tips of my fingers to rest against her neck. I waited for her to explain, and when she did not, scrutinised her expression. It helped just about as much as her "explanation" had...and then I caught her gaze.

Within that very moment where our eyes locked, I suddenly realized what she had wanted me to understand. My eyes slowly abandoned Violet's as they fixated on the spot where my fingers had occupied her marble skin...where the pumping of a heart beat should have been felt. But I felt nothing, and when I had allowed myself to press my ear against her chest, I heard nothing. And though I understood what she had shown me, I did not understand all the same.

Her stony arms wrap around me and I hoped to feel the warmth of her body chase the coldness away I was feeling...but her figure was just as hard as she pressed her cheek against the top of my head.

"This is what we are." She whispered.

I did not look up to face her and kept my head tucked against her chest as I tried to find the remaining breath in my compressed lungs.

"What are we, Violet?" I asked softly, my voice cracking half way.

"Vampires." She ushered.


	5. The Mirror

**Note:** The _italics_ will come in handy later as the story progresses. Since the Twilight Saga never really goes in depth about how their {vampires} experience when they were newborns, I thought it'd be interesting to play around with it. :P

__________________________________________________

"Vampires." She ushered.

The word hit me with such force that it was as if I had just been crushed by a gigantic boulder. My thoughts scattered and nothing seemed to make sense as Violet's confession piled rived through me. It was all coming together and I was reluctant to believe any of it. The reason why the boy was so intent on my throat...the hunger in his eyes that was beyond what was human...the hypnotizing tone in his voice that I could not bring myself to escape. I had heard stories about them before...the cold ones, but this was beyond anything I could take in. It could not be true and it was not. These things just weren't real.

My body tensed beneath Violet's embrace and she immediately dropped her arms. I pulled myself away and did not look at her, nor did I pay much mind to Gregory who, too, seemed to had tensed...perhaps thinking that I would attack?

My mind felt as if it were to explode. The room was suddenly closing in around me, the walls edged closer and closer. Breathe, Annalise. Breathe. I thought to myself. I inhaled sharply and immediately regretted it when Gregory's pungent odor ripped through the pathway of my nose.

"B-bathroom?" I croaked, ignoring the walls that continued to squeeze together from the peripheral side of my eyes.

"2nd door to your le—"

And I was out of the room before he was able to finish the sentence. I found it and quickly scrambled into the bathroom, pushing the door closed behind me. (Though it had made a louder ruckus than what my little tap should have caused.) I pressed my back against the door, examining yet again, my new surroundings. Even though the lights had been off when I had entered and for some reason, I could see perfectly well without the guidance of it, I flicked the switch on anyway.

The bathroom was cramped, towels, clothes and empty bottles filling up every possible space on the tiny shelves that clung weakly to the wall. To the right was a small window that was half way open and I could smell the aroma of the green trees as the air blew gently to fill the bathroom. I found that I could breathe easier now and my body automatically responded to the weight that had been lifted off of it. Something silvery above the sink a few inches away from me caught my eye. A mirror.

Without thinking, I walked towards it and stared into the face of a stranger. Whoever it was that I was looking at right now could not have been me. I could not recognize her and surely my eyes were playing tricks on me. This girl was beautiful, just like Violet, and her skin was milky white against the fluorescents. She could not be more than 16 for her face still held a mysterious innocence despite her remarkable beauty. Her blonde hair was luminous compared to my haystack-of-an-excuse for hair as it stuck out messily at different points as if she had just rolled out of bed and even _that_ could not interfere with her apperance. As soon as I had caught her eye, I knew for _sure_ that this could not possibly be Annalise Freedland. Her crimson eyes locked onto mine, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine and I saw that she, too, shuddered.

I hesitantly took my eyes away from her face…my face…to focus on an unfamiliar crescent-like scar that now occupied the neck of the alter ego before me. It was about the size of my fist and it stood out, glossy and transparent before the rest of my frosted skin. Slowly, I brought my hand to my neck and watched as the figure in the mirror followed obediently. My fingers traced the outline of it and it was cold under my touch. Suddenly, the bathroom disappeared and I found myself in the dark forest once more.

"_Don't r-rape me, p-please." I wept, my voice coming out much higher than I had wanted it to be._

"_Rape __you? You think I'm going to __rape__ you?" He blurted, throwing his head back as he laughed loudly, echoing throughout the woods._

_He smiled again, exposing a set of sharp white teeth._

Within those seconds, I relived the feeling of them ripping through my neck. Relived my eyes widening and my body squirming as I felt the flow of my blood leaving and the feeling of poison entering. Then the fire came…

"_SAVE ME! SAVE ME!"_ I heard myself cry out before my vision began to give out just as it did before on that unfortunate day.

And then the forest disappeared and I was back in the minute bathroom. I whipped my hand quickly away from the scar, moving it so fast that it slammed against the sink with a force that caused the wood to break off. I gasped, tucking both my arms quickly to to my chest, in fear that I might break something else. Petrified of the flashback that had just taken me back to relive the worst possible day of my life and even more horrified at my "newly acquired" super human strength, I flew out of the bathroom causing the door to cry violently. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping with all my might that I had not ripped it off of its hinges.

My eyes reopened and I nearly yelped when I saw that Violet was standing politely in front of me.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked casually, as her mauve eyes glossed brightly with amusement.

_______________________________________________________

**A/N:**** How do you guys enjoy "Sunset" so far? I'd love to hear your opinions. Reviews are appreciated. ******


	6. Wisconsin

**A/N:** I said that this story included Edward and it does...so let's see how our beloved Edward is doing. :P (If you'd like to refresh your memory on the last Edward POV, reread the 2nd chapter: The Hunt. Also, I tried to stick to the storyline to the best of my ability, but of course, some details had to be tweaked here and there. Enjoy!

**September 5th, 1928  
Wood County, Wisconsin**

I shook myself out stiffly, allowing the water that had soaked onto my clothing to fly in different directions, saturating the ground beneath me. I had underestimated the persistence of the wolf as I thought back to the weary chase that had fortunately come to an abrupt halt as soon as I had begun swimming underwater a few hours earlier.

"They are strong. Stronger than anything I've ever seen and they can surely kill us if we are not careful. But remember that they are still human."

And that was all I needed to remember. I had never given up the habit of breathing (even though I no longer needed to), but I decided to put the ability to good use and with much success, was able to lose the wolf. After all, it had to resurface for air eventually...and 3 minutes had been the right answer in this case.

I recalled Carlisle saying something more about the mongrels but I could not bring myself to remember and became rather frustrated with the fact that I had not paid more attention to what he had to say.

My chest rumbled with discontent as I realized that I had not hunted in over a week. I scanned my surroundings, first with mind and when I was not able to pick up any "voice", sighed and resorted to my eyes. Wherever I was, human life was far from being civilized. I had wound up in a hundred acre wood...just like Pooh and his forest friends. _Excellent move, Edward_. I mumbled to myself.

A warm breeze caused the air to circulate around me, filling my nose with a scent of something sweet. My body suddenly tensed and I felt my mouth automatically pool with venom. Something was in the forest. I listened in silence and from a distance, heard the soft vibrations that buzzed through the ground as the creature walked along unknowingly. One...two....three...four. But this was no human. It was a gazelle...or a deer of some sort. The monster within me growled once more as it grew weary with my lack of action. It would have to do.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Within the smallest of seconds, I was running again and it was not long until I found myself yards away from a large tan Elk. I watched grimly as it continued to nibble on a small hedge nearby, still unaware that it would have to cancel its plans for the rest of the evening. Without taking my eyes off of the Elk, I tried to recall whether or not one of Pooh's friends had been a Elk. No. No Elk. Surely, Pooh wouldn't mind then. I smirked to myself as I arched my back to advance towards it. By the time it had turned its head to scrutinize me, it was already too late.

I examined the body carefully. Had this been a human, I would have easily wrenched its limbs off and ripped it to shreds but I was not used to this. The Elk layed lifeless on the floor, its beady black eyes remaining open, tongue completely white. I sank to my knees and carefully stroked my fingers along the outer layer of its body.

"Ah...there you are." I murmured to myself and with that, nudged my palm against one of the sockets of the Elk's legs.

It broke with an unpleasant crunch. I continued to do the same with the other legs before moving on to snap its rip cage and when I was sure that it was finally dismantled, twisted its neck. I was not sure as to how many people came into these woods, but I was not about to take my chances. With little effort, I began to shred the carcass into pieces, crushing them to ashes before throwing them into the water. They layed scattered across the brook like dully polished crystals.

As the drowsy current carried away the ashes, the ripples cleared and there in the water was my reflection. I watched as my irises filled with a liquid gold, the skin beneath them fading into a misty purple. The sight was familiar and reminded me of when I had first met Carlisle. He too, had had the same golden eyes, the ones that now replaced my red ones.

_"You do not feed on humans?" I asked in disbelief._

_"Not in the slightest." Carlisle replied curtly._

_"How can you stand it?" I hissed and I felt my throat burn with a raging fire._

_"It is possible, Edward. You must stand it...control it." He pressed._

And that was the night I had left. The night that I had disappointed Carlisle and in a way, had disappointed a small portion of myself. But even then, I was not reckless. I vowed to feed on only the most sinister and undeserving. Surely, I could not be all that much of a monster if I spared a life for the sake of the innocent.

_"Edward."_ A voice sighed. It sounded close.

My head automatically whipped around to follow the sound of my name. I recognized the voice at once. Carlisle. Although he was not speaking, his thoughts filled my mind like a soft chattering. Concern...grief...curiosity. The mumbling of his thinking grew louder as I concentrated on his "voice". He was here...in Wisconsin. And then it suddenly hit me—the reason why his voice seemed to be so near. I had travelled with him up here in 1921 before I had left…much to my surprise, here he still remained after seven years. _But why had he not left? Surely he could not only be staying there to tend to the sick…_

Before I had even allowed myself to do so, I was on my feet and flitting—and as I flitted, his voice drew nearer until it buzzed so loudly in my head that I could hear nothing but that.

**Note:** Another short chapter about the reunion between Carlisle and Edward will probably be following this one. Here's a question for you lot: _Do you want the next chapter to switch back to Annalise's story or more Edward?_ I'm in no hurry to finish this story and it will probably have a bunch of more chapter. xD **Reviews and opinions, por favor!**


End file.
